


Return of the Black Swordsman

by Kaoirah



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Lost Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoirah/pseuds/Kaoirah
Summary: Yuuki's confused dreams become hauntingly real when he comes face to face with the Black Swordsman.





	1. Preamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui seeks to uncover the hidden meaning in her brother's cryptic diary entry.

_“When I close my eyes I see people I have never met, but have known forever._

  
_Feel feelings that aren’t my own, but are so raw and real they take my breath away._

  
_Have memories of a life that isn’t mine that stings like an open wound._

  
_That is when I dream._ ”

 

Yui turned her head from side to side, still unsure what to make of her older brother’s final diary entry. She’d run off with it when she found it thrown away, clearly saving it to hide his secrets from others. No ulterior motives here.

Honestly, she hoped to figure out if he’d had a crush on someone. Ever. The prerogative of a 14-year-old filled with her own romantic musings.

For the most part, it was filled with jumbled thoughts about battles, fighting, and the occasional flat joke. But, the entry she was just reading, the final one, was dated two years ago. There were still plenty more pages in the book.

She flipped back a few pages and ran her thumb over the date of the second to last entry. She’d realized the second time reading this that as time had gone on the entries had become less frequent. The final entry was nearly a full year after the one before.

 

Her cheeks puffed out in a pout and she sighed, leaning heavily on her arm as she flipped through the pages once more. Yui was laying on her belly on her bed and had been pouring over the book one last time. She wasn’t one to read something more than three times. Her memory was good enough it got boring at that point. Speaking of boring–

“Yuuki… why are you so boring.” She mumbled, feeling disappointed in her accomplished brother for his lack of girlfriend.

He had been awarded the Berserk Healer title this year and was no longer a teenager… and yet... She kicked her legs in annoyance, bouncing herself around as they thumped the mattress of her post bed.

 

Finally, she relinquished the book but hesitated when closing it, opening it one last time to the final entry and really reading it. REALLY closely. Analyzing what the message could possibly mean.

… Was this supposed to be a poem? The words hurt her heart, there was feeling there, but it was a feeling she’d never seen on his face or heard in his voice.

And this was two years ago. Whatever was the matter must have worked itself out by now.

 

With slight trepidation and a silenced thought that she was missing something important she closed the book and slid it back under her pillow. No brother complex, it happened to gave her pillow the exact right amount of height.

She pushed a button on her nightstand to dim the lights, yawning a little as she crawled under the covers. When she curled up to sleep, her hand brushed once more against what was previously her brother’s diary and was now a royal pillow cushion enhancer.


	2. A Life Removed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki dreams of a life removed from himself.

The night sky was beautiful, and filled with death. The screams of the people that they weren’t able to save filled the air and were snuffed out one by one.

 

It was painful, it hurt. Lifting their hand from their waist they could see that it was covered in dark sticky blood from a gash that needed immediate attention. The cries stung deep inside their soul. Their people were dying left and right. The people they had worked tirelessly to save. Long hours and bought time wasted. Their numbers whittling down by the moment.

 

Their most important person to protect was cradled under their arm, crying and grasping onto their side in fear. She was calling them mommy. The arm she was under was holding out a sword defensively, but shaking and lowering slowly as they fought to maintain consciousness.

 

Sweat rolled down their neck and mixed with the dirt and grime from when they had been thrown to the ground. They were not able to protect their body and their daughter at the same time. Everything ached.

 

A new monster was before them. They had already killed three by themselves and were feeling their knees weakening and starting to buckle. Just as they were about to fall completely prone a man all in black, with black hair and dark eyes caught them. He was taller and broader than they themselves were. His features were masculine, but also a little delicate. His face handsome, but glaring at the monster in a way that promised a swift death. As they gazed up at him a swell of new emotions, love and relief, welled up inside and spread through their body. It brought tears to their eyes.

 

He propped them up and quickly gave them a potion that was fast acting and disappeared upon use. It burned as their wound closed and they shook a little as they felt energy rushing back into them. “You had one left?” They gasped in a feminine voice.

 

Their husband smiled at them and quickly kissed them on the forehead. The feeling of where his mouth had made contact with their skin remained as they watched him dart away, towards the monster… towards danger. Standing up straighter they watched as he fought, transfixed with the fear of knowing they had consumed the last potion. If anything went wrong– if he fell the chance of success and survival were completely gone.

 

“Stick to the mission.” He yelled back at them, not sparing a moment to look towards them as he fought… single handed. Their hand went to check for his other sword at their hip, fingers wrapping around the hilt of the Elucidator. It was so heavy at their side. A weight that reminded them of the burden they were undertaking. They needed to quickly regroup everyone and lead the survivors. They needed to evacuate.

 

They stood and took only one last moment to gaze at his back. The feeling that they must place all their trust in him filled them, a feeling of pride rising to meet it. Soon followed by a sinking sensation, a lump in their throat with the overwhelming realization that they might not see him again. Even if they were successful.

 

“Yui.” They heard themselves speak again, in that same feminine voice. “Hold on to mommy.”

 

Then they were running full speed, at full power and cutting through all in their way. Iron resolve and complete focus on what lay before them and not what they were leaving behind.

  


First the visual information faded out, followed by the ‘physical’ sensations. However, when he woke up the feelings remained. They left him feeling raw, and the feeling of otherness making him shake in confusion.

 

This had been happening for the last few years. New and repeating scenes in an increasing degree of detail. He knew the dream people, but when he woke up he didn’t remember faces, names or specific words spoken, left only with the emotions.

 

However, today was different. His hand brushed up into his hair and touched where he’d been kissed, brows furrowing in confusion that was mixed with a tint of anger.

 

It was lingering and almost felt invasive.

 

After all this time he thought he had adjusted to it. Last night’s dream was on a whole other level.

  


First, he slowly sat up, cradling his head in his hands and looking down at the sheets pooled around his lap. The sensation of the kiss was finally fading, and he suddenly had a flash of the last thing that had been said.

 

“Yui…?” he said softly, and with a bewildered expression. Why had his sister’s name been there? Something familiar?

 

“What?” Came the precocious voice of his younger sister. He sat up straight, eyes casting over to where she was sitting backward in his desk chair, watching him like a creep. Needless to say, she got a pillow to the face. Unfortunately, this just made her giggle and bounce over to him.

 

“If I snuck into your room while you were sleeping you would call me a pervert. You do realize the shoe fits on the other foot, right?” He said, half heartedly as he accepted her hug with a gentle pat on the head.

 

Yui looked up at him with a sly smile. “Well, Yuuki. If there was a real reason for me to not disturb your privacy, I wouldn’t.” Then her eyebrows wiggled, causing a light blush to come to Yuuki’s cheeks.

 

He was reminded that she was older now and was starting to say and allude to things that made her older brother inwardly writhe in embarrassment and discomfort. She was always seeking new ways to push his buttons.

 

After clearing his throat he detangled from her, walking to stand in front of the ornate full-length mirror that stood beside his dressing table. Determined not to play into her game. He met his golden eyes looking back at him and noticed traces of the blush still on his handsome face. His hand rose and brushed into the beginning of his hairline, fingers parting his deep golden brown hair to trace where the kiss had been. The sensation was completely gone. Remembering it sent a small shiver down his spine. That was the first time a physical feeling had come over. Something about it haunted him.

 

There was a deep set fear within him that one day he might become lost to those dreams. His hand went to his waist, covering the place that had been injured in the dream. When he lifted his hand there was no blood and at that point, he heard Yui exclaim his name loudly.

 

He turned to look at her and was met by a pillow hitting his bare chest.

 

Yui was giving him a frowning pout. “You weren’t listening again, were you?”

 

He threw the pillow back at her, harder, suddenly not feeling like playing along. The experience he’d had the night before needed to be sorted out in his mind so it was set to rest. It would be hard to go through the day otherwise. The annoyance that had started to grow within him retracted when he saw her truly upset face. It bordered on tears and he immediately regretted throwing something fun at her in spite.

 

With a small sigh that he hoped hid his true frustration, he walked back to stand next to her. She slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around him again and he responded by patting her on the head. “What is it munchkin?” He asked, letting go of his frustration for her sake. There was surely a reason she had come to see him this early in the morning.

 

“Well, I just wanted to see you before you left.” She said, pulling away and looking up at him. It was true. This was her only chance. Once he was ready he was going to be briefed and sent on his way.

 

He gave her a small, reassuring smile. “It will be alright, Yui. I’m sure our brother is mistaken in thinking there is anything of worth on that floating monstrosity. It is more of an ancient wonder than anything else.”

 

“But, it is forbidden. He is going against our oldest law.” She said in a hushed tone that truly belied her fears. He was taken aback by her fearful expression.

 

“It is wrong.” She continued, holding back her tears of frustration. “Our father is turning in his grave… Asuna too! I can’t believe the first thing he is doing as king is something like this.”

 

His thoughts exactly. But, he knew better than to voice those thoughts and beliefs. Something about this didn’t quite sit right with his sense of justice. But, as a Prince of Alfheim he had to show full support of the crown.

 

“It is against our tradition, Yui. However, speaking against the King, though he is our older brother, is treason. I suggest you not bring these thoughts to anyone other than me. Despite how cute and doted on you are there could be repercussions.”

 

Yui’s tense gaze softened as her expression fell. She looked close to tears now. “Be careful, I… I have a bad feeling. I was being silly earlier, but this is serious.” she said, starting to mumble in her frustration.

 

He pulled her in for one more hug before bending down to kiss her forehead, reminded once more of his dream as he did so. _Stick to the mission._

 

It was a good way to say it. Those words would stay his course today, though they were spoken by some phantom man in black. Something about the way the man dressed, how he bore himself and what he could somewhat remember of his face tickled the back of his mind.

 

He cupped her face in his hands gently for a moment, before squishing her cheeks. The expression was hilarious and they both ended up smiling in amusement. A break in the suffocating conversation.

 

“I’ll be back before it is dark.” He promised. It would be an easy one to keep as Aincrad wasn’t too far as Alfs flew. Just very high up.

 

“Ok…” she said, still hesitant.

 

He ruffled her hair and moved towards his closet. “I need some privacy if you don’t mind.” he said, looking over his shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows in retaliation to her earlier jest.

 

A flush came to her cheeks and she darted out of the room, stopping at the door to look back at him. “Stay safe.” She said, doing her best to let go of her fears.

  


He waved at her, stopping once the door clicked shut. He glanced at the mirror one last time, noticing how furrowed his brows were. Something was lingering… something was eating at the back of his mind. There was no longer time. The echos of his dream would haunt him the rest of the day. As they already were.

 

It was good to know how she cared though, and that her instincts were like his. If he was younger or more foolish he might have pushed back against his brother. But, if he had stood against the very first mission that his brother had placed in his hands… that would be unpardonable.

 

There was no hard evidence that backed up claims that approaching Aincrad was perilous and must be avoided at all costs. Just thousands of years of belief and fear.

 

“Stick to the mission.” He said, with a wry smile as he strapped on their family’s ancient sword, the Lambent Light. The sword of their ancestor; the Berserk Healer, Asuna.

  


The light weight of the rapier was reassuring against his hip as he made his way towards the reception hall. Thankfully Yui didn’t pop up on his way there. The idea she might be crying somewhere passed through his mind, but surely that wouldn’t be the case.

 

Despite his misgivings, his logical mind factored in that there had been no movement from Aincrad in thousands of years. Why would it change now? Would a group of 5 Alfs really reawaken it in some way?

 

The stories and myths seemed a stretch of the imagination, but the physical structure was a reality they saw every day from the branches of the World Tree. Its position in the sky was such that it felt like an intentional reminder of their origins. Or their supposed origins.

 

The rising sun was truly lovely through the canopy that protected their city, Yggdrasil. He smiled as he took a moment to gaze out at the world below and beyond. To Alfheim.

 

It was a mistake to look anything other than purposeful because that was the moment Aalleni came up beside him and blew on his cheek. She was so quiet that the sensation of air on his face came before he registered she was there.

 

He playfully batted her away with his hand, smiling as they fell into step. There was only one person that could sneak up on him like that. Knowing it was her the walk suddenly got a lot more pleasant… and distracting.

 

Yuuki glanced her way, meeting her cheerful smile with one of his own. Last night’s dreams pushed firmly aside for now.

 

“Good morning, Prince Yuuki. Did you rest well?” Aalleni asked, casting a glance his way. Her eyes were the same sea foam color of the World Tree’s upper leaves. Bleached a lighter color than those below as they caught more sunlight. Her skin was a beautiful deep mocha with wispy white hair that was mid length and had feathers worked into the curls. White lashes framed her beautiful eyes and she was smiling at him with a warm expression.

 

“Well enough, yourself?” Something in his tone betrayed him. Though he spoke a whole of three words to her, Aalleni immediately had a concerned expression. Her gaze turned serious as she considered him with a serious expression.

 

Would she be tasteful enough not to ask?

 

“Did you have another dream?” She asked, true concern in her smoky voice. There was a disconnect between her smooth tones and the uncomfortable line of questioning that was likely to commence as soon as he spoke. Regardless of what he said she would always seek out the truth.

  


Yuuki knew better than to try to play it off. She was astute enough to gather something was wrong as naturally as if he had strongly stated it verbally. “Yes. It was the most real yet. And, I think it confirms I am a woman. A mother. In the dreams” He looked confused by this. Though he absolutely respected women and had several he deeply cared about, he in no way personally identified as one.

 

“I believe they are visions.” She said in her soft tones, it was clear though that her mind was cranking at an explanation. It was something they had yet to crack. THe main problem having been Yuuki’s lack of remembering once he woke up. Being left with impressions and feelings was different than facts.

 

“A woman though… and a mother? Do you remember anything you can tell me about this dream?”

 

Yuuki took a deep breath, his mind sorting through his thoughts and how to best explain this quickly. They didn’t have time to stop and have a deep conversation as they were on their way to be briefed on their mission before heading towards Aincrad.

 

“There were monsters beyond imagination all over the place. I was fighting, wounded… I could actually feel the pain. I was protecting a girl, and she had my sister’s name.”

 

She stopped him from continuing for a moment, an eyebrow arched. “Yui? The princess?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, it was a much smaller girl though, and for some reason, it feels like this is something that happened a long time ago.”

 

They both saw the council hall coming into view. “Is there anything else that stood out?” She asked, sounding like she was taking an order. And in a way she was. Her quick mind was going to go to work on this to hopefully help him crack it… It’d been wearing on him for a few years at this point.

 

He was unsure if he should say it, knowing what it would sound like. “A swordsman all in black rescued me. He healed me and covered so I could escape.”

 

“Like, the black swordsman from the legends? Did he have both swords?” She asked, suddenly even more interested. Yuuki hadn’t expressed interest in that lore since he was a child. His original inspiration for becoming so serious about fighting.

 

“Well, it felt like he was as strong as he legend, but also like he was a real person. Only one sword in his hands though, and he kind of kissed me. Erm, on the forehead.”

 

She glanced at him and then started laughing deeply. He glanced around at the people walking around them. Some were looking their way. “Aal. Shh…” he said, trying to shush her but realizing how silly it sounded.

 

She smirked at him as she got her laughter under control. “Well, that would explain your ‘lack of girlfriend’. As your sister says.”

 

Yuuki’s cheeks flushed deep red, all the way to his ear-tips. “Well, I… I was a woman in the dream.” That simply made her smile and go ‘Mmhmm…’

 

He closed his eyes feeling a little frustrated. “Whatever. I don’t know. No one has caught my eye, male or female… so I really don’t know.”

 

She nodded in understanding. After all, this was old news to her.

 

“Well, it is something I can’t even figure out from watching you. From what I can tell you are married to fighting.” She said, giving him a playful smirk.

 

That made him shoot her a look. And she just shrugged her shoulders in return. It was the truth.

 

Whether the conversation made him feel better or worse was something he couldn’t easily suss out. What was clear was she was happy to have the new information and in the meantime, they’d gotten to where they’d been heading.

 

They walked up the steps, him answering her jab with drawn out silence. They were in a place now that they couldn’t talk flippantly about dreams or anything else.

 

It was time to receive their mission and set off… to Aincrad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action coming up! I swear. <3  
> Hope y'all enjoy. :')


End file.
